


do no harm, take no shit

by mobiusmobiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/F, Female Uchiha Sasuke, modern!sasuke would totally be in a fight club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobiusmobiles/pseuds/mobiusmobiles
Summary: “You came to the doctor for a papercut?” Dr. Haruno asks, incredulous.“No, I came to ask you to dinner but I figured I’d ask for a band-aid while I’m here,” Sasuke says.Dr. Haruno goes almost as pink as her hair.(Or: Sakura seduces Sasuke with competence while treating her many, many fight club injuries)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 25





	do no harm, take no shit

The first time, it’s almost understandable that Sasuke is a little star-struck.

After all, most of the doctors at the clinic are stupid old men who don’t listen to what she says or interns who couldn’t make a neat line of stitches to save their lives, much less their patients’ lives. The probable concussion isn’t exactly helping either.

So when Dr. Haruno comes sweeping in, efficient but gentle and so beautiful she could be playing a doctor on TV instead, Sasuke gives herself a free pass for whatever it is her face is doing at the moment. Pink hair on someone who is already that cute has to count as some form of cheating.

Dr. Haruno listens to Sasuke describe her injuries and only asks simple, clarifying questions instead of asking her if she’s sure about things like most of them do. At the end, Dr. Haruno asks to see her hands, even though Sasuke hadn’t mentioned them, and something in her face clears when she sees the bruising and small cuts there.

“Is there anything you need to report?” Dr. Haruno asks.

“Hn,” Sasuke says.

Dr. Haruno gets to work on stitching up a cut on Sasuke’s side and that is the end of that.

\---

The next time, Dr. Haruno actually smiles when she sees her and even though Sasuke doesn’t have a concussion this time, it still leaves her a little breathless. The broken rib she’s sporting may also contribute to that though.

Dr. Haruno is just as efficient as the first time but her hands are gentle through the gloves as she probes Sasuke’s side. Sasuke comes closer to crying at it than she had when the rib broke.

\---

Sasuke sees Dr. Haruno several more times at the clinic over the next few months (and once at the grocery store where Sasuke hides behind a shelf because she’s wearing sweatpants) and each time she has the exact same demeanor. She also asks to see Sasuke’s hands each time before checking to make sure there’s nothing to report and Sasuke is unreasonably pleased that she takes her word for it.

\---

Sasuke has seen Dr. Haruno eight times in three months before she comes in for the ninth and finds out that Dr. Haruno isn’t on shift. 

It’s a nightmare. Sasuke gets stuck with an intern whose hands shake so much as they set her finger that if it weren’t broken when she got here, it would be now. Sasuke is about to leave before they can get to attempting anything with the cut on her arm when there’s a knock at the door and Dr. Haruno comes striding in.

“Out,” is all she says to send the intern running.

“Sorry about that,” she says to Sasuke as she sits down and takes over, “I don’t get final say over the interns here.”

Sasuke blames the concussion she once again has for asking, “Did you check to see if I was here when you got here?”

It’s more than worth it when Dr. Haruno blushes.

“I prefer to see you myself is all. Not see you like _see_ you but see to you-”

It is definitely not the concussion that has Sasuke saying, “You’re welcome to _see_ me anytime.”

A smile crosses Dr. Haruno’s face along with the blush and she says, “Yeah, yeah, try it again without the head injury and I’ll think about it.”

At the end of the visit, Sasuke asks if you can sprain your cheeks from smiling too hard. Dr. Haruno’s laughter follows her out the door.

\---

It’s the tenth time Sasuke has been in the clinic in three months and the first time she’s ever been here without needing serious medical help.

“You came to the doctor for a papercut?” Dr. Haruno asks, incredulous.

“No, I came to ask you to dinner but I figured I’d ask for a band-aid while I’m here,” Sasuke says.

Dr. Haruno goes almost as pink as her hair.

“You did say to ask you without the head injury next time,” Sasuke says.

“I did, didn’t I?” Dr. Haruno says.

Sasuke leaves with a band-aid and _Sakura’s_ phone number. 

\---

Sasuke would never admit it but she changes outfits three times before her date with Sakura. It is therefore completely unfair that Sakura looks so cute outside of work clothes that Sasuke immediately gives up all hope of ever looking better than her. It’s a sacrifice she’s willing to make.

Sakura lives close to the restaurant they’re eating at so they agreed to meet in front of her building and walk. 

It’s amazing. Sakura is amazing. The efficient, calm persona from the clinic is clearly only part of who she is because Sakura outside of work is teasing and laughing and _holding Sasuke’s hand_.

Thus, Sasuke is justifiably annoyed when a man steps in front of them when they are almost to the restaurant.

“Hey ladies, you wanna be shown a good time?” 

Scratch that: Sasuke is justifiably enraged. Sakura places her hand on Sasuke’s arm though and steps forward to try to resolve the situation peacefully.

Three innuendos, four curse words, and a very unsubtle threat from the man later, though, and he is on the ground with one hit.

The only shocking part of that is that the hit didn’t come from Sasuke.

Sasuke looks on in shock as Sakura shakes out her fist before stepping casually over the man and offering her hand back to Sasuke.

“Marry me?” Sasuke says.

Sakura giggles and Sasuke could swear the flowers in a shop window nearby actually brighten.

“Let’s finish the first date first, okay?”

Sasuke notices that she didn’t say no and lets herself be pulled along. 

\---

Six months later, Sakura delights in telling people who call her ‘Mrs. Haruno’ that they must be looking for her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the first rule of fight club...


End file.
